Angel (TUAU)
Angels are supernatural being found in Christianity, Judaism, Zoroastrianism and Islam. Angel comes from the Latin word angelus, which came from the Greek word, angelos, meaning "messenger". According to these religions Angels typically act as messengers from God. During God's long absence, angels became the caretakers and rulers of Heaven. History Ancient History Sometime after God came into being, he created four supreme angels called archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel) who helped him defeat Amara in a terrible war. With the archangels' help, God managed to seal The Darkness away with a Mark, which he entrusted to Lucifer. With Amara gone, God could finally begin to work and create the existence. God created Heaven and all other angels and began to live among them in Heaven as their home. After creating humans, God assigned Gadreel to protect his cherished creations in the "Garden of Eden". He then asked all the angels to bow down to humans as his greatest creation and love them more than him. Lucifer, due to the corrupting effect of the Mark, became envious, as he was God's favorite creation before humans, and saw that humans were broken, flawed, and murderous. Lucifer attempted to convince God of the flawed nature of humans, but God didn't listen. Faced with this situation, Lucifer became increasingly desperate. He went to Michael and asked him to stand with him, but Michael refused. Whereas Raphael chose to side with God and Michael, Gabriel, being unable to deal with the constant arguments, fled to Earth, posing as The Trickster, Loki. Michael and Lucifer later fought until, eventually, Michael cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Out of anger against God, Lucifer corrupted a human soul, who would later be known as Lilith, into the first demon. Lucifer then slipped past Gadreel into the garden and poisoned the Earth with his own evil, forcing God to lock Gadreel away (for thousands of years), as he failed to keep Lucifer out of the garden. God then had Michael personally cast Lucifer into Hell, specifically Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer was locked away with over 600 powerful seals, 66 of which needed to be broken for his release. A prophecy states that one day Lucifer will break free, initiating the Apocalypse, and that Michael will kill him and bring paradise to Earth. Following the failure of Gadreel, and the fall of mankind, God left Heaven. Before he left, God picked the angel Metatron to be his personal scribe, and take down his word. He told the scribe all his secrets, and Metatron wrote them down on various stone tablets. Out of fear that the archangels would steal the information of God from him, Metatron fled to Earth, choosing to live among a Native American Tribe. Castiel and his garrison tentatively watch the first humans hold dominion over the Earth, as God originally intended. Castiel watched events like the falling of the Tower of Babel and the destruction of Sodom and Gommorah. Castiel's immediate garrison - Anna, Uriel, Hester, Balthazar and Inias - are stationed to protect and watch the Earth. They watch and wait in silence for thousands of years, hearing nothing from God or their superiors in Heaven. In the 1970s, the angels secretly arranged for John and Mary to fall in love and conceive two children: Dean and Sam. These children were meant to act as perfect vessels for Michael and Lucifer. Angels also have their own language, Enochian. This language is also known by different beings such as Crowley to an extant. Psychological Characteristics Anna Milton describes angels as being emotionless, not permitted to have feelings or free will. She even goes on to compare angels to marble statues, in the sense that they're both cold, loyal and have no choice. However, Castiel has shown loyalty to the Winchester brothers and regret when he was ordered to kill Anna. Gabriel has shown anger and love towards his brothers, Michael and Lucifer. Zachariah shows clear signs of anger, pettiness and arrogance. Lucifer is saddened and sheds tears over having killed Gabriel. Cupids are shown to be very cheerful, emotional, and love giving hugs as opposed to handshakes. To be more accurate, angels are very much capable of both developing human emotions and flaws of character, rather the majority of them choose not to show or admit to having emotions as emotions are considered doorways to doubt as well as a weakness, and they are not permitted to display emotions for the same reasons. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as brothers and sisters. The angels also refer to God as their father. Even though God is their 'father', all angels except the archangels, Metatron, and Gadreel have never actually seen God or his true face. According to Anna Milton, only four angels have actually met God and seen his true face. This number later proves to be false, and six angels are said to have met him. This increased to seven after Castiel meets him. Due to their age and power, many angels look down upon humans and see them as inferior. Lucifer rebelled because God loved humans, a flawed and arrogant species, more than angels. Some angels continued to hold resentment to this many thousands of years later, as evidenced by Uriel and his followers. Despite this, angels guard the souls in Heaven, and refuse to pawn them, even for the Word of God. Feelings of resentment aren't universal, as some angels such as Samandriel, Joshua and Inias are much more civil with humans, while others, such as Anna, Gabriel, and (eventually) Metatron, consider them better than angels because, despite their inherent flaws, a lot of them strive to do good. Physiology The physical features of angels are widely varied and many seem able to alter their appearen at will, but most favor beautiful humanoid forms with large, birdlike wings growing from their backs. When slain, the Grigori angels spontaneously combusted; whether other angels would do likewise is uncertain. Powers and Abilities Angels are extremely powerful beings with a wide range of abilities. Abilities vary with the class of the angel. For example, archangels have all the abilities of a normal angel, but they are enhanced, and they seem to have abilities that average angels do not possess. Having fallen from Heaven due to the actions of Metatron, the angels have all lost their ability to teleport due to the loss of their wings, although they appear to retain their other abilities and weaknesses, such as being held office by angel-banishing sigils or their ability to heal. *'Immortality:' Angels are immortal and do not age. *'Superhuman Strength:' Most angels have varying degrees of superhuman strength. *'Shapeshifting:' Many angels seem to be able to alter their appearance at will. *'Flight:' Via the birdlike wings growing from their backs, angels can fly at great speeds. *'Holy Fire:' Angels can often fire bolts of heavenly fire from their hands or summon burning swords at will. *'Invisibility:' Angels can make themselves invisible to humans, although rare sensitives may still see them. *'Mesmerization:' Many angels can generate illusions and compel humans to obey their will. *'Resurrection:' Some angels can resurrect the dead by sharing their own divine essence with the deceased. Unquie Powers |-|Archangel= Archangels are the stuff of primordial creation (Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel) they are the first four powerful, angelic beings created by God before other angels. They possess immense power far surpassing that of demons, lesser angels, and most other supernatural beings. Castiel describes them as "fierce and absolute." |-|Seraphim= Seraphim are a higher class of angel than regular angels like Joshua and Inias. The two known seraphim are Akobel and Castiel. Their powers are greater than a regular angels, being shown to smite black-eyed demons with ease. They also have been shown to be able to rival the archangels, as when Castiel lead a rebellion against Raphael. |-|Rit Zien= Rit Zien are a special class of angel, their name translated from Enochian means "hands of mercy." The Rit Zien functioned much like field medics, they honed in on pain and would tend to the wounded and healed the angels strong enough to be healed on the fields of battle. In the case of those who were mortally wounded and beyond saving, the Rit Zien would put them down, their way of smiting was, according to Castiel "so quick and so total that it rendered death virtually painless." |-|Grigori= The Grigori were, according to Castiel, an elite squad of some of the first angels who were stationed on Earth to watch over humanity, but went rogue and were wiped out. However, some survived and continued feeding off humans, trapping them in a dream state where they were in their ideal Heaven while the Grigori in question fed on their souls. The survival of the Grigori became known in 2015 when Claire Novak's efforts to find her mother led to Tamiel's exposure and death. |-|Cherub= Colloquially known as "cupids", they are cherubs of the "third class" according to Castiel, and represent a lower order of angels. There were dozens of them stationed on Earth, but after the angelic civil wars and the Fall, their numbers are not known. Cherubs can manipulate the nature of human attraction, allowing them to make even the most opposite of humans fall in love. |-|Nephilim= The union between an angel and a human can produce offspring known as Nephilim. The Nephilim have the soul of a human infused with angelic grace, and like angels have many of the same abilities and characteristics such as wings and are able to perceive angels in their vessels. They are however, seen as abominations by angels and are seen as one of the most dangerous creatures in creation, due to the fact that they grow more powerful than the celestial parent that sired them and have the ability to destroy worlds. As the conception of a nephilim is forbidden by the oldest laws of heaven, the penalty for breaking their most sacred oath is death to the child and the parents. Weaknesses *'Angelic Weapons:' *'Grievous Bodily Harm:' *'Holy Oil:' *'Magic:' Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)